


What it Means

by holloway88



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Clothed Sex, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, I'm Sorry Neil Gaiman, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: "Aziraphale!" he shouted and walked through the empty storefront. He twirled on his heels and looked around, the plants he had brought over seemed to be doing well. He made a mental note to yell at them later so they would keep it up.There was a shuffling sound from the back room, and Aziraphale poked his head out. "Oh! Crowley." he was holding a cup of cocoa and smiled, Crowley's heart most certainly did not flutter. "I wasn't expecting you for a few hours, I would have left the shop unlocked for you."-Crowley and Aziraphale explore the more physical aspect of some forms of human intimacy.





	What it Means

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I finally got around to writing some Good Omens stuff! I write Crowley and Aziraphale as male presenting with masculine pronouns because that's my head-canon, and as a trans person it tends to makes me dysphoric to write explicit scenes with vaginas.
> 
> I also just want to make note of my undying support for the relationship that Crowley and Aziraphale have in canon. There's been a bit of drama lately and I don't agree with harassing authors about their own characters. You can see Crowley and Aziraphale's love for each other plain as day in those 6 episodes, and two characters do not need to have sex nor say I love you to make it real. 
> 
> With that being said, as always thank you so much for reading, and if you want to see more Good Omens content follow my Instagram @shakyrogueart where I post my fanart!

Crowley had never been much of a sleeper. For 6000 years the demon had only let himself doze off once every few millennia, on what he deemed _special occasions_. One of those special occasions being nearly the entirety of the 19th century. After the almost-geddon, however, Crowley found himself sleeping nearly every other the night. In fact, he was falling asleep almost everywhere; his throne, the bench in St. James Park, even Aziraphale's couch was too hard to resist. It really wasn't his fault; stopping the end of humanity took a lot out of him, he bargained. So when Crowley woke up from another eight-hour _nap_ he reasoned that it was probably time to go and see if Aziraphale was as tired as he was. 

He took a shower because sleeping did his hair absolutely no favors. Once he was sufficiently up-and-around, as the Humans liked to say, he was out of his flat and in his Bentley in no time. The drive down to Aziraphale's little book shop was longer than normal, because Crowley didn't feel the need to speed so terribly much. After the almost-geddon he had just been feeling a little slower in general, and it was just another lazy Sunday in his book. When he did finally arrive to the quaint little masonry in Soho, the sign on the door had been flipped over and read ' _Out for lunch, come back in an hour_!'. 

Crowley considered miracle-ing the door open for a brief moment before he remembered that Aziraphale had given him a key. It was a rustic old key that was probably the original copy that came with the building all those centuries ago, but in an attempt to modernize it for Crowley the angel had added a little keychain to it. It was a silver snake that wrapped around itself and a pair of wings next to it. He fiddled with the lock for a second and let himself in, stuffing the keys back into his jean pockets once he was inside. 

"Aziraphale!" he shouted and walked through the empty storefront. He twirled on his heels and looked around, the plants he had brought over seemed to be doing well. He made a mental note to yell at them later so they would keep it up. 

There was a shuffling sound from the back room, and Aziraphale poked his head out. "Oh! Crowley." he was holding a cup of cocoa and smiled, Crowley's heart most certainly did _not_ flutter. "I wasn't expecting you for a few hours, I would have left the shop unlocked for you." 

"I've got a key." Crowley shrugged, "Don't I usually come 'round for lunch?" 

Aziraphale nodded, "Well, yes, but lately you've been, well, sleeping in." he said, "Really, my dear, there's nothing wrong with it. Besides, you're here early and that's wonderful!" his grin was dorky and stretched from ear to ear. Crowley's heart most definitely did _not_ skip a beat. 

"Well, have you already eaten?" Crowley stumbled over the words, and put his hands in his coat pockets awkwardly. "We could go for crepes, or there's that Chinese restaurant down the block." he gestured vaguely with his hands still in his pockets and cocked his head to the side. 

Aziraphale set his cup down on one of the tables that decorated the room, "Crepes sound lovely, we could get takeout Chinese for supper if you'd like?" he moved towards the coat rack where he retrieved his overcoat, and straightened his bow-tie in the process. 

"Right, that's fine." Crowley said and followed behind Aziraphale. "Big plans at home tonight?" 

Aziraphale shook his head and the two exited out into the cold city. "Nothing planned." he hummed, "Maybe we could rent a movie to go with our takeout?" 

Crowley nodded and shrugged at the same time, "Right, yeah, sure." he flashed a smile, "Whatever you want." 

"Well, what do you want to do?" Aziraphale countered. 

"I'm fine with anything, Angel." Crowley said simply. "Just promise me you won't make us watch another B-list romance." 

Aziraphale laughed and his nose did that thing where it scrunches up. Crowley's cheeks most certainly did _not_ blush. "Actually, I thought we might watch that bee-bop movie you were raving about last week." Aziraphale said, "What was it called, again? Bohemian... something or other." 

" _Bohemian Rhapsody_?" Crowley's brows raised in surprise and he grinned a little, "I don't know if you'd care for a whole movie about _Queen_ , Angel." Crowley had been putting off seeing the movie for a few months, not that he was worried it was _bad_ or anything, he had just been a little preoccupied with the end of the world. And if it _had_ turned out to be bad he didn't want to spend his last few months on the Earth as he knew it thinking about a bad homage to his favorite band. 

"Yes! That's the one." Aziraphale clapped his hands, "I know how much you like that band, and the reviews I've seen have all been phenomenal." he went on and explained how he had asked several patrons of his bookshop if they had seen it and their responses and opinions as they walked down the cold streets. It wasn't long before they had arrived to a little crepe shop tucked away in the upstairs of an antique store, and Aziraphale had ordered a white-chocolate and banana crepe.

They sat at a book for two in the back nook of the store, the window had a nice view of the streets below them too. Aziraphale sat as proper as ever, with his hands folded neatly in his lap, and he gently explained to Crowley the plot of another book he had read. Crowley sat with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands, watching Aziraphale as he talked. He was listening to Aziraphale's story, for sure, but most of his attention was focused on how radiant Aziraphale looked. The sun was unusually bright for London, and its rays were cascading across his face. 

"Oh, Crowley." Aziraphale started and set his cup of tea down on the saucer, "Won't you eat your crepe?" 

Crowley lifted his head from his hands and glanced down at the plate. His crepe sat there untouched, the chocolate had gone from delicately decorated to a melted puddle. "'m not really hungry, you can have it." he nudged the plate towards Aziraphale. 

The angel's nose crinkled up with his grin, "You know me so well." he accepted graciously and prodded the crepe with his fork. Crowley tensed as he felt something brush against his leg. "You know, back to our choice of movies for the evening, did you know him?" Aziraphale asked and went back to eating as if nothing had changed. 

Crowley was certain he wasn't imagining the angel's shoe sliding up his leg. "What? Did I know who?" 

"Your Queen." Aziraphale's face scrunched in confusion, he wasn't quite sure of the names of the band members.

"Did I know _Freddie Mercury_?" Crowley asked and laughed, "I didn't _know_ him. Met him once or twice." he shrugged. Aziraphale's shoe climbed higher against Crowley's leg, going past the junction between his knees. He pushed them apart and slid past them, going farther up Crowley's thigh. 

Aziraphale tutted his tongue and looked out of the window, "I guess I just assumed you and him had been close, seeing as how that's all you ever play."

"That's because Queen is _legendary_ and should be played all the time by _everybody_." Crowley defended. His cheeks had grown sufficiently rosy and he tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Anyways, you always talk about Oscar Wilde and Jane Austen, am I to assume you had relationships with them?" he countered and smiled as shock crossed Aziraphale's face.

"I would _never_." he said, scandalized. "And besides, that's more in line with the work demons do, isn't it?" he pushed his shoe higher and higher. Crowley's face was bright red, and his breathing was faster and faster. Of course, he didn't need to breathe, but authenticity was key when it came to creating his human form. "Oh, dear. Your hands are shaking, what's wrong?" Aziraphale asked as he pressed down against the front of Crowley's pants. 

It took everything in Crowley's power not to make a noise, instead he just coughed. " _Aziraphale_." he whined. 

"Is everything alright? Maybe we should get you back to my shop." he gave a worrying smile and pulled back, planting both feet on the outside of the booth as he slipped out and stood up. "Do leave a tip, they were very prompt with their service." he held out a hand to Crowley, who accepted it without question.

As they walked back to A & Fell CO, Crowley focused on anything other than the fact that Aziraphale had never let go of his hand. Crowley felt like he was back in the hellfire that Heaven threw him in. For the rest of the walk Crowley hummed the tune of a bee-bop song, as Aziraphale so eloquently put it, and soon enough they were back in Aziraphale's cozy shop. Aziraphale let go of Crowley's hand long enough to unlock the door and hold it open for him. 

"So, should we rent the movie on the telly or did you want me to run to the video stor-" As the door closed behind them, Aziraphale grabbed Crowley by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. He pushed his face closer and pressed his lips against Crowley's. Alright, Crowley was absolutely certain that he was still asleep. He had been drowsy all day, that could be the only explanation for, well, the situation. Aziraphale pushed a knee between Crowley's legs and brought it right up against his crotch. Crowley had decided to make the effort, so to speak, back when public nudity was almost a social event. And well, time had just gotten away from him and it was really too late to put it back now, he was rather used to it. 

Crowley groaned as Aziraphale pushed his knee up slower, building the pressure against Crowley's crotch. "Do you want to go upstairs?" he murmured through kisses that he trailed along Crowley's jawline. 

"I, uh, yeah. Yes." Crowley said decisively. "Wait, what's just happened?" he asked, a little dazed, as Aziraphale pulled away from him. 

"Well, I mean, we've been seeing each other for a while and I uh, well I'm not going to lie I read it in a book." he admitted and wrung his hands together nervously. "If you didn't like it I promise I won't ever do it again, and we can just go out to the park or something." he continued on and Crowley just blinked at him. "What's wrong, Crowley? Oh, Crowley, I'm sorry." 

"No, no, I very much enjoyed it and I very much want to continue." he said firmly, "Can we go back to the bit about us having been seeing each other for a while?" 

Aziraphale stared blankly at him, "I thought, well, oh geez this is very embarrassing." Aziraphale squeaked, "When we returned from head office after our time at the Ritz, I suppose I must have assumed that you asked me to be in a more human relationship with you when you asked if I would be on our side now, for ever." 

Once Crowley decided he wasn't asleep he was too stunned to come up with anything coherent to say. "Angel, I..." 

"Oh, Crowley, I'm sorry. I'm really, truly, so sorry. Come on, let's just um, go back outside and pretend this never happened, yeah?" Aziraphale said softly, his smile turned to a frown as he headed towards the door.

Crowley wasn't sure what to say. How could he just say that he had been infatuated with the angel for the better part of six thousand years? That when Aziraphale told him in the Garden that he had given away his flaming sword he thought that maybe eternity on Earth wouldn't be so bad if that was his adversary. Or the time in Rome when Aziraphale had tried to tempt him to oysters and he felt so proud of his friend for being so unashamed in enjoying things that were beneath him, for the sake of humanity. Or how he finally understood that he was in love with him in the human sense on an ordinary day when Aziraphale had been going on and on about a story he had heard or otherwise over lunch at some shop in Spain? Or that even though they weren't human and didn't need to do anything that some human couples do he wouldn't be opposed to trying anything as long as it was with Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale hadn't looked away from Crowley for what felt like eternity, and eventually his lips curled into a smile. "Oh, Crowley." he pulled his friend into a tight hug as Crowley began to realize that he had managed to tell Aziraphale everything. 

"Six thousand years and I've never been able to say any of that out loud." 

"You've never needed to." Aziraphale assured him, "You really didn't, I heard you. Albeit a little late, but I heard you." he pulled back from the hug and smiled again, "I hear you." 

"And I hear you." Crowley managed, and smiled back at the angel. "I'm uh, sorry I ruined the mood you had going there." Crowley laughed. 

Aziraphale's cheeks flushed a bit, "Oh, don't worry about it." he smiled, the tip of his nose just as rosy as his face. "Besides, we've got the rest of our lives." 

"I suppose we do." Crowley said, "Though, it has been six thousand years already." he blew his lips and and cocked his head to the side a bit. "I mean, it probably wouldn't hurt it we uh, messed around a bit or something. If you wanted. See what all the fuss is about." 

"All the fuss." Aziraphale parroted back. 

"Well, yeah. In your books. And in human society like, everywhere." Crowley shrugged casually, like this was a normal conversation they should be having over tea. 

Aziraphale laughed, "I guess I figured you would have um, fiddled around with it before now." 

"Oh, angel. It's only ever been you." he smiled and Aziraphale looked like he was about to absolutely melt. Aziraphale stepped forward and pressed a chaste kiss against Crowley's lips, it was sweeter than any pastry he had ever eaten. Aziraphale's hands moved from being static at his side to holding onto Crowley's waist. It send sparks up his spine and Crowley felt just as weak in the knees as he had when Aziraphale's knee was on his dick. 

"Still want to go upstairs?" Aziraphale asked softly.

"Yeah, of course." Crowley sputtered out and smiled. Aziraphale intertwined his fingers with Crowley's and led him up the winding wooden staircase towards the second floor of his shop. HIs bedroom was tucked in the back of the store and was almost entirely for show. The angel, of course, didn't need to sleep but he did love everything human and wanted to see what it was like to have one of his own. He had a plush bed tucked neatly into the corner, with book shelves and cases filling the room. Old chests and cabinets along with a few plants from Crowley sat in what little empty space his flat had. 

Crowley tried not to focus on the fact that the plant he had given Aziraphale last month had a spot on one of the leaves, and instead focused on how happy he felt as Aziraphale sat down beside him on the bed. The comforter was tartan, because of _course_ it was. Of course Crowley knew that Aziraphale loved him back, he _was_ a being made entirely of love; Crowley had been confident in that for a few thousand years. What he hadn't realized was that he loved him back in the more human romantic sense than just the eternal ethereal partners through everything sense. 

He sighed into another kiss that Aziraphale gave him and moved his hand not supporting his weight to Aziraphale's lap. He traced circles with his thumb on the angel's thigh while Aziraphale peppered kisses along his neck. "Oh, angel. I'm not really quite sure what to do." 

"That's okay, I don't either." Aziraphale answered and the two flopped back onto Aziraphale's pillows. Crowley held Aziraphale's face in his hands like he was trying to reassure himself that it was actually happening. The angel pulled at Crowley's hips and helped him roll over so that he was on top of Aziraphale, knees on either side of the angel's waist. In a much more relaxed effort than downstairs, Aziraphale kissed Crowley at an agonizingly slow pace. 

While neither of them entirely understood why humans enjoyed kissing so much, they weren't complaining about it when it was with each other. Aziraphale's hands rested on Crowley's waist, holding him snugly in place, while Crowley rested one hand on the bed to prop himself up and the other on Aziraphale's cheek. He traced his thumb in circles and stars on the angel's skin and smiled into the kiss that seemed to last a lifetime.

Crowley's pants felt tight, which was something that hadn't happened to him before as he never used that part of his manifested physiology, it was purely to blend in. He moved his hips and rutted against Aziraphale, who was having the same phenomenon happen to him. "Crowley, I think we might be a little overdressed." Aziraphale said and pulled at the hem of Crowley's jeans. The demon agreed and pulled off of Aziraphale so they could both remove their trousers. 

"I um, I think I'd like to keep these on if that's uh, okay." Crowley muttered, talking about his briefs. 

Aziraphale nodded, "Of course, I'd like to keep mine on as well." 

Sighing with relief, Crowley crawled back on top of Aziraphale and went back to kissing him. He trailed some down Aziraphale's jawline and neck, just as he had done to Crowley earlier. Aziraphale pushed his hips up to meet Crowley's, grinding his cock against the demon's. It was an interesting sensation, Crowley decided as he rolled his hips a little faster. Aziraphale's fingers dug into the skin on Crowley's back, between that and the friction against his groin Crowley was having a hard time seeing straight. A heat coiled in the pit of his stomach and he was pretty sure that wasn't supposed to happen, but it felt really good and he didn't care to stop. 

Aziraphale snapped his hips and his fingers pressed down into Crowley's back _hard_. He moaned softly into Crowley's lips and whatever _that_ was sent a shock right through the demon. The heat in his stomach spread and he felt dizzy as the front of his briefs grew sticky. They kissed for a while more before Crowley pulled himself off of the angel and settled to lay beside him, arms spread out on his side while Aziraphale neatly folded his hands. 

"Well, do you think we did it right?" the angel asked finally, and the two of them laughed. 

"Whatever it was, it seemed right to me." Crowley looked over to Aziraphale and smiled, his pointed canine teeth peaked out from his lips.

Aziraphale huffed, "I don't want to walk to get takeout. Do you think they deliver?" 

Crowley laughed again, "You know, I think they just hired a driver." he said with a wink. 


End file.
